


sunset skies

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [34]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Joshua and Jeonghan go to the beach.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: sonnets of fluff [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	sunset skies

Curling his toes in the sand, Jisoo lifted his camera to take another picture of the sea, so concentrated in taking the perfect picture of the colourful sunset that he didn’t register someone coming up behind him.

It wasn’t until he lowered his camera that he saw Jeonghan, standing next to him with a loving smile on his face before coming to rest his head on the younger’s shoulder. He looked at the picture Jisoo had just taken and hummed in appreciation.

“That’s a nice picture.”

“You think so?” Jisoo asked, biting his lip.

“I know so,” Jeonghan said, brushing Jisoo’s hair from his forehead, staring at the side of his face with a fond gaze, “the view is beautiful.”


End file.
